


Rain

by Frostly



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Minseok and Jongin go grocery shopping butsomeoneforgot the umbrella.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 
> 
> henlo henlo 
> 
> so, as you can see, i found a random prompt generator site.  
of course, instead of closing it immediately since i dont need even more fic ideas being added to my already neverending list, i entered xiukai's names and kept clicking "generate" .... yeah. 
> 
> i took 18 screenshots (hahaha /sighs). little by little, i'll write them all and post them in this new collection! 
> 
> happy reading!

“Damnit!”

Jongin’s shoulders slump in defeat as he watches rain pouring down over the street, thunder rolling overhead. The forecast called for afternoon showers that morning, but he had thought they could be fast enough to manage a quick trip to the grocery store and be back home before it could all start. Moreover, this isn’t just a light summer shower, it’s a real downpour, the rain coming down like bullets and quickly soaking his clothes and the shopping bags he’s holding. This part of town has no cover either. 

Behind him, Minseok groans as he steps out of the grocery store, carrying bags as heavy as the ones in Jongin’s hands. This was definitely the worst day to decide to stock up. 

“Look at this,” he huffs, stopping beside Jongin, shaking his head. The street is quickly clearing out, people picking up their pace under the wall of water to retreat home. “Light showers my ass.” 

“This is the last time we don’t take the car to go to the store,” Jongin sulks, shifting his grip on the bags. 

Minseok huffs out a chuckle. “At least we have an umbrella.”

Jongin nods. The one, tiny silver lining. They’ll still be sopping wet by the time they get home, but at least they’ll be able to fend off the worst of this onslaught.

Minseok sighs, shaking one of his feet with a grimace. “C’mon, take it out, I can feel water getting into my shoes.” 

Jongin pauses and turns his head to look at Minseok, blinking at his expectant expression. “Me?” 

“Yeah?” Minseok says, head tilting in confusion. 

“But…” Jongin says slowly. His hair is completely wet now, droplets of water running down his face. “You have the umbrella.” 

“What?” Minseok looks at him in disbelief. “No, you were supposed to bring it!” 

Jongin’s shoulders hunch in defense, a pout forming on his lips. “No! I brought the shopping list, you were supposed to bring the umbrella!” 

“You _ said _you were taking it?” Minseok insists, raising his eyebrows.

“I didn’t!” Jongin scoffs, indignant. “I thought _ you _said you were taking it!”

“I never did!”

“Well,” Jongin exclaims. “I didn’t bring it!” 

“Neither did I!”

“Perfect!”

“Great!” Minseok snaps back, flinching when a raindrop gets in his eye. 

That makes Jongin pause and he swallows the retort ready at the tip of his tongue to take a good look at Minseok. He’s drenched, his wet clothes clinging to his skin and his hair plastered on his forehead. He looks ridiculous, like a disgruntled kitten fallen into a bathtub, and just like that all the annoyance Jongin was feeling a second ago evaporates, replaced by a warm feeling. A giggle escapes his mouth, lips stretching into a smile. 

“What?” Minseok scowls as he blinks to get the water out of his eye. 

“You look ridiculous,” Jongin tells him with another giggle, earning a glare from Minseok. Jongin’s eyes crinkle and he steps forward, leaning down to press a kiss to Minseok’s mouth. “Cute.”

“You look ridiculous too,” Minseok grumbles, still annoyed. He doesn’t kiss back, stubbornly keeping his lips pressed together, and it just makes Jongin grin against them.

“Why are you smiling? We forgot to bring an umbrella and now we gotta walk through this waterfall!” Minseok whines.

“Exactly,” Jongin giggles, pressing another kiss to Minseok’s lips. “We’re both idiots.” 

Minseok rolls his eyes but softens up, Jongin’s words pulling a chuckle out of him, and Jongin’s grin widens when he returns the kiss. 

They pull back when a cold shiver wracks Jongin’s body and Minseok sighs, rolling his shoulders. 

“C’mon, let’s go, my arms are starting to hurt from holding all these bags.”

Jongin nods as he straightens up. He can feel the muscles in his arms protesting the heavy weight as well. “Let’s race.” 

Minseok looks dubiously at him. “With these bags—?”

“Okay ready set go!”

Jongin takes off, laughing, making Minseok splutter before running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> xiukai !!!!!!!!
> 
> thanks to my beta for looking this over for me! love youuu
> 
> thank you guys for reading!! hope you liked this first drabble <33


End file.
